Urban Ed: Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse
by Zombie Assassin
Summary: The dead have risen. The world is in chaos. The survivors of the small town of Peach Creek must band together if they wish to survive...


**Urban Ed: Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse  
**

**By Zombie Assassin**

**Summary: The dead have risen. The world is in chaos. The survivors from the town of Peach Creek must band together if they hope to survive...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy (If I did, it would still be on) or Urban Dead.**

**Chapter One: Day of the Dead  
**

Edwin "Ed" Duncan knew the end was near. With the way the world was descending into madness, Ed figured that it was only a matter of time before the Apocalypse arrived. He realized it long ago, and since then had been preparing for the inevitable disaster. Working out, stocking up on non-perishable food, learning different ways to defend himself (Who knew that there were so many ways to kill someone with a bobby pin?)... After years of training, Ed felt that by December 21st, 2012, he would be ready for the end.

But a zombie apocalypse? Now _that_, Ed didn't see coming.

It had started with reports of violence in major cities all over the world around the end of December. Riots, the media called them. Police were constantly being called in to quell these civil disturbances, which strangely kept happening in morgues and funeral homes. There had been rumors that they were zombie uprisings, but few had taken these seriously. It was only when cadavers began to rise up minutes after death and attack the living that the awful truth reared it's ugly head; every dead body that was not exterminated got up and began killing. And the people they killed got up and started killing others.

A few days after people realized that the threat of zombies were very real, society collapsed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went home to board up their windows and load their shotguns. World governments tried to assure the public that everything was under control, but no one believed them. Industry slowed to a halt. Economy collapsed. Police and military forces tried to combat the growing undead masses, but they were quickley overwhelmed. Without law enforcement, crime skyrocketed; murders, rape, looting... People could do anything they wanted (Provided the zombies didn't get them), and no one could stop them.

It was during this time that Ed was thankful to live in a small town like Peach Creek, Illinois. It's a simple equation; the smaller population a place has, the fewer zombies the survivors have to deal with. Another good thing about a small town; it's a close-knit community, where everyone knows everyone else. That means that the survivors can unite against the zombies; there's power in numbers, after all.

This was the case with Ed and his teenage friends, all of whom were neighbors living on Miller Road, known to them as "the cul-da-sac". A few days ago, which was about a day after the zombies became public knowledge, the teens witnessed the death of several adults at the hands of zombies. Freaked out, they all ran back to their street, far away from the undead that had attacked them. Some of them were panicking. Others were crying. A few were muttering "This can't be real...", refusing to believe what they had just seen. It was Ed, who had been preparing for this day, who brought them all together. He directed them to go to their homes, pack up as much non-perishable food, bottled water, weapons, and personal items and bring them back to his house. Once their, the kids worked together to barricade all the doors and windows, turning the suburban home into a fortress.

And then, they waited...

And waited...

And waited...

_But what are we waiting for? _Ed wondered as he sat in his bed, looking down at the golf club in his hands. It had been three days since the group had barricaded themselves in, and since then, all they had done was eat, crap, ad sleep. That's it. They had plenty of food and clean water, heat (from burning things in the fireplace), and weapons. The only question was...

"What do we do now?" A small, feeble voice asked. All eyes turned to the source of the question. It was James "Jimmy" Madison, known to all as the neighborhood sissy. He was curled up under a blanket in the corner, along with Sarah Duncan, Ed's little sister. The two of them were the perfect example of yin-yang; he was small, weak, and unimpressive. She was tough, short-tempered, and violent. Despite this, the two of them were best friends (And some even suspected that they liked each other).

"What do you mean, 'What do we do now'?" Kevin McHenry responded with a huff. He was the neighborhood tough guy. Always hanging out with the cool kids, bragging about how great he was, and even bulling Ed and his friends on a daily basis. Of course, none of that seemed to matter, seeing as how it was the end of the world and all. "We've got everything we need right here. All we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?" Edgar "Eddy" Harrison snapped, crossing his arms. Foul-mouthed, scheming Eddy was one of Ed's few friends. "We've just been sitting here for three days, and _nothing's happened_! No humans, no zombies, no word of rescue!"

"Something tells me we're not _going _to be rescued," a sweet voice said sadly. That was Natalie "Nazz" Boulez, the neighborhood beauty. Nazz had always been cheerful, happy and friendly. But over the last few days, she had been growing sad and depressed (And with good reason; it _was _the apocalypse, after all). "The police and army already tried to stop the zombies; and we all know how badly they failed. Let's face it; no one's coming for us."

"Go-go Nazz girl may have point," Rolf Skwigal said from another corner of the room, his legs folded Indian style. With him were his farm animals; two goats, four pigs, ten chickens, two roosters, and a cow. Rolf had moved to the cul-da-sac from a foreign country (Which one was never determined) a few years ago, taking with him many strange customs. The kids had gotten used to most of them, and generally accepted Rolf as one of their own. "If your American military and police force have not been defeated by those demons, why have they not come for us?"

"Plank says that everyone's dead," Johnathan "Jonny 2X4" Willis said, tapping on his imaginary friend, Plank (Who was no more then a piece of wood with a crudely-drawn smiley face). Jonny had created Plank because the boy had found it hard to make friends. Often times, it would seem that Plank was very wise, which Ed guessed was actually Jonny's knowledge being expressed through the lumber. "They're all dead, and we're next!"

Back in Sarah and Jimmy's corner, Jimmy began to bawl. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, patting his back.

"It's okay, Jimmy," she consoled as the sissy sobbed into her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay..."

As Ed watched this, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Despite all the grief Sarah put him and his friends through, he loved his baby sister. And despite how tough she was, she and Jimmy were still only ten. Just last week, Ed was watching them laugh and play in the snow while he helped Eddy with his latest scam. And now, they were trapped in a nightmare of untold proportions... It was all so unfair...

Shaking off the sadness, Ed looked over at the remaining corner. "Double D," he said firmly. "How are we doing on electricity?" Since everyone had abandoned their jobs when the zombies began to rise in numbers, there was no one to run the power or water plants. As such, no running water or power. Ed already had plenty of bottled water, but electricity was another matter.

"You'll know soon," Edward "Double D" Weston said as he fiddled messed with a portable generator. Double D, along with Eddy, was Ed's only other friend. In a sense, they were a perfect trio; Eddy was the leader, Double D was the brains. Double D had been the biggest skeptic about the zombies, but after seeing people devoured before his eyes, he quickley became a believer.

Double D hooked a strange device up to the generator. It was a treadmill-like machine with one of Rolf's pigs on it. Double D held up a carrot in front of the pigs. His eyes going wide, the pig tried to run towards the carrot. He was held in place by a harness, so he wasn't going anywhere, but his feet kept moving. His feet moved the treadmill, which spun the turbines in the treadmill, which were hooked up to the generator. The generator started to hum, and a lamp that was plugged into the generator began to glow.

" 'And God said, Let there be light: and there was light'," Double D said with a smile, crossing his arms in a proud stance. "Genesis 1:3."

The others clapped politely. Now that they had electricity, Double D began to fiddle with an old HAM radio, hoping to pick something up. And after a few minutes of messing with the radio, he got something.

"Hello, is anyone there?" a frantic voice asked over the static.

The nine teenagers gasped and rushed over to Double D's corner.

"Yes, someone's here," Double D said into the transmitter. "I repeat, someone _is _here, who is this?"

There was a moment of silence, then the radio responded. "Oh, thank God! I've been messing with this radio for days, trying to find other survivors. My name's Frank, by the way. Frank Jones."

"My name's Edward Weston. My nine friends-"

"A-_hem_!" Jonny cleared his throat rather loudly, tapping on Plank. Double D rolled his eyes and started again.

"_Ten _friends and I have barricaded ourselves in a house in Peach Creek, Illinois."

There was more silence, and Frank spoke again. "Peach Creek? That little town that's a few miles outside Helensburg?" Helensburg was the major city that Peach Creek was a suburb of.

"That's the one."

"Listen. Me and a ton of other survivors have barricaded ourselves in the Florence Building in northern Helensburg. We've got plenty of food, water, and electricity. It's your choice, but if you want, you can try and make it over here. Whadda ya say?"

Double D didn't answer immediately. He and the other teens were looked at each other, and began debating.

You remember what I said about a small town having less zombies for survivors to deal with? Subsequently, a bigger city will have many more zombies to deal with, especially a big city like Helensburg. However, this also means more survivors, and perhaps even some form of civilization, rather then small packets of lawless survivors. And of course, there was the matter of their parents...

You see, all the children's parents worked at an accounting firm (the reason why they all live together in the same neighborhood). All of them had gone on a big business trip into the city... A day before the collapse of society. The kids new that the likelihood of their parents still being alive was slim to none... But they had to know for sure.

"Okay," Double D said into the radio after a few minutes of debating. "We'll try and make it there."

"Alright then," was Frank's reply. "Good lu..."

It was then that the radio and lamp died; Rolf's pig had run out of energy. Ed clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, guys," he said. "Here's what we need to do..."

* * *

Ed layed down a large map on the kitchen table, around which the teens had gathered around.

"We're here," Ed said, pointing to a small cluster of buildings labled 'Peach Creek'. "And we have to get..." he moved his finger _very _far north, to a red dot labled 'The Florence Building'. "Here."

* * *

"Our number-one priority is food and water. I want you guys to go downstairs and grab as much as you can carry on your backs."

Jonny, (and Plank), Rolf, Kevin, Double D, Eddy, and Nazz sat on the floor downstairs, stuffing their backpacks full of bottled water and cereal. Rolf's animals tried to eat some of them, and Rolf had to swat them away.

* * *

"Our second priority is warmth. It's freezing outside; dress in as much clothing as possible The extra layers protect against cold and zombie bites. Make sure you can still move, though."

Sarah helped Jimmy zip up his jacket. It was rather difficult, considering the fact that Jimmy was already wearing seven shirts.

* * *

"Last, but most certainly not least, is weapons. The only thing that can kill a zombie is to separate the brain from the spine or do excessive damage to the brain. Grab anything that you can think of; if it can be used to kill a person, it'll work against a zombie."

Ed reached underneath his father's nightstand, and pulled out a key. He used the key to open a secret door in the back of his parent's closet. Behind said secret door was a room filled with guns; his father's collection. Ed's father had shown him this room when Ed turned 16, and told him to only use them in case of an emergency. If this wasn't an emergency, Ed didn't know what was.

* * *

"It's time," Ed said as he pried the board off his front door. The nine teenagers were all gathered by Ed's front door, wearing thick coats, carrying heavy backpacks, and armed to the teeth with makeshift weaponry. Finally, Ed got the last board off and tossed it aside. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready," the other eight replied, nodding their heads. Slowly, Ed opened the door. The group of teens stepped out of the safety of their home, into the outside.

Into the zombie-infested world.

Into Hell.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
